Midnight Maiden
by KingdomRoses14
Summary: CH 3 done enjoy. CH 4 coming soon Still Possible DarkxOc Sorry Dark isn't in much yet :
1. Where is you freaking house?

Crimson Rose

Crimson Rose

I do not own DN Angel

It is a cold, dark, windy night. Stray cats and dogs went though the allies taking down trash cans and chasing whatever is smaller then them for food. I walked out of the ally and walked down though a long down-hill street of grocery stores, all closed of course. I kept walking down the streets looking around curiously wondering where I was. I reached to a large crowd of people around a huge building. I listened to the people around me.

"I can't wait to see Dark!"

"He's going to steal something tonight"

"Isn't it some mask?"

"Yeah!"

"He's so sexy!"

I just don't get it I'm a thief myself, and I don't have a crowd like that! Not to mention wouldn't they want to arrest him ASAP? This city is messed up I thought to myself. I picked up my long, black hair and put it into a ponytail. I mainly came into this world because somewhere in this city my dad lives here. It has been years since I last saw him. I was thinking on calling him, but first I want to see this Dark person come out.

"THERE HE IS!" Cried some middle school girl.

I looked at where she was pointing and I saw a handsome young man who looked like he was around my age. I'm eighteen by the way. He had purple hair cut in a strange but somewhat cool way, and was pretty tall, I heard him say out loud 'Wizzu' and black wings appeared on his back and he flew away with an item of some mask like thing in his hand. All around me I heard everyone remark how cool and awesome he was. Some people talked about how this was criminal and shouldn't be liked. I decided to walk out seeing this could be the Boston massacre all over again, only nobody dies…hopefully.

I walked around wondering where the heck I am. I looked up a into the starry sky and I could see a large mansion on top of a hill.

"I hope that is where my dad lives!" I said out loudly. "Oh yeah I better call my dad, let's see... 554-0072." I held my pink cell phone to my ear as it ringed. Then I heard a click meaning someone had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad! Can you"

"I'm sorry I can't reach the phone right now I'm either at work or at some hot date with my girlfriend please leave a message after the beep arigato."

"God dad you could at least not leave a long pause after the beep to make someone think your there! This is Ericka your loving eighteen year old daughter looking for your freaking house! Konban wa! Love you!" Then I shut my phone tight.

I guess I would have to find his address myself. I started back down the streets again all out of no where I heard a terrified scream out in a distance. I thought it might have been my imagination. Then I heard it again, but this time it screamed out 'pervert'. It is coming from the mansion. I started to run toward the mansion wondering if the girl was getting hurt. As I reached midway, I saw a red headed boy walking down the road soaking wet.

"Konban wa" I said as I stopped in front of him. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, and didn't you hear someone scream pervert?"

The boy stared up ay me with red eyes. "Hai and she's fine." I looked at him wondering how would he know but I brushed it off.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Daisuke…Daisuke Niwa, you?"

"Ericka Ace"

Daisuke looked at me with shock, like he heard my name some where.

"Are you related to, Travis Ace, he told me that he has a daughter named Ericka."

"Depends, does he have brown hair?"

"Hai"

"Green eyes?"

"Hai"

"Talks about going on hot dates with some girlfriend I don't even know?"

"What, I don't know, I heard him talking about some girl he is going to date to my mom and ji-chan."

"I heard him saying something like that on his messages. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah right next to me"

"Really, wow, arigato"

"No problem" Daisuke said with a smile.

"Can you take me there since your home is on the way there?"

"Sure"

Then me and Daisuke walk down the street to my house. I hope my dad has a house key under the mat. We started going down hill to where two long line of houses that are put close together. As we got down to a corner, Daisuke made a sudden stop and looked at me.

"Here you are" Daisuke announced. "Mata ne, I need to go to bed for tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and ran up to his house, took off his shoes, and went inside. Looking like he concealed something in his long black jacket.

"Awkward," I said to myself "Sweet kid though" Then I walked up to my house and picked up the mat to look for the key. "Okay not there" Then I looked around the bushes, under movable stone steps, even in the gutter. "Damn" I said softly to myself. "I hoped it didn't come to this but I'm going to pick lock it!" I went to the door, tried to open it first to make sure it wasn't locked in the first place. Then I took a little slice I had, to open it.

"Button what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned my head to see my dad.

"Dad!" I screeched out and ran up to hug him.

"Hey button!" He replied back happily. "I got your message so I ended the date early, geez kind of harsh don't you think, button?"

"Gomendsai" I said back.

"That's okay let's go inside, by the way the house key is on the top of the door frame." He put his had on top of the door frame and there was the key. He put it in the keyhole turned it and went in. "Come on button let's go inside" he said as he walked in his somewhat clean house.

"I'm going to bed, where is my room?" I asked.

"Upstairs to the right into the second door." He said.

I kissed and hugged him goodnight and went into my room. It was a pink and purple room with just a pink bed with a gold bed frame, a dark maple desk with a few books on it, with a mirror attached to the desk, a dark maple dresser and a another door leading to the bathroom, and a glass door with purple curtains covering it. I opened the glass door going on my balcony. I felt the nice breeze hit my face. I looked up at the sky again. I looked to the side and I saw a few lights on and saw Daisuke talking to some woman who looked like it could be his mom. And some old man pet a white rabbit. Or at least looked like a rabbit. I went back in and locked the glass door and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change and go to bed.

How you like that! I used a few Japanese words. And you might have noticed this will be manga based. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to make it Daisuke's POV next chapter. With Ericka POV in some parts of the next. R&R If you have any good ideas you would like to share as I get further into the story go ahead and say them in the R&R. If I use your idea your username will be annoused in the chapter as thanks and it wasn't my idea.

Japanese words

Arigato- thank you

Konban wa- Good Evening

Mata ne- See ya

Gomendsai- Sorry (I might misspelled that")

Hai- Yes

Ji-chan- grandpa


	2. A new student

Chapter 2

A New Classmate

I woke up to the sunlight coming out of my windows and got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I decided to just put a white tee on and some black jeans. I brushed my hair out. I looked at the clock and it read 7:15 am. I am amazed I got up earlier then usual. I wanted to watch TV so I went downstairs to see my dad drinking coffee and reading the news on the weather.

"Good Morning dad" I said to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Button!" He said happily.

I went to the refrigerator instead and grabbed some grapefruit.

"I knew you were going to get that." Dad said without getting his eyes off the paper.

"What? The grape fruit? Of course!" I said happily. I got a knife to open up the hard shelled fruit. As I was cutting I felt something furry walk around my legs. I looked down and saw the cutest kitten ever. "The kitty is so cute! Where did you get him?"

"Part of surprise mark three" he said as he folded the paper up and started to put his green tie on with his grey suit. Not really answering my question.

"What surprise?" I said wide eyed as I picked up the white furry kitten.

"You will see tonight." He exclaimed opening his arms wide. Wanting a hug before he left.

"Okay," I said as I held the kitty and hugged dad at the same time. "So is the kitty a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Girl"

"Okay and its name?"

"Julie Pearl"

"What a pretty name" I said to myself.

"Well I'll be back at five stay in the house explore, and maybe go outside in the neighborhood and meet your new neighbors for a little bit. Just take note that some are probably at work or school." Then he handed me the house keys. "Don't ever, ever, and ever, loose them" he said in a stern voice.

"Okay I will" I sarcastically said.

He laughed a little. Then kissed me on the head and left. I decided to tour the house a little. There were four bed rooms. All upstairs, with a bathroom attached to all of them pus on downstairs by the kitchen. The stairs had fourteen steps on them. There was cream carpeting in the living room. With a pretty good sized TV. And sage green couches and chairs with a little kitten bed around the stairs. The kitchen as green and white floor titles and green marble on the counter tops with white oak on the bottom then there was a computer room on the other side of the kitchen with windows surrounding it and I same a trampoline in the back. I also saw Julie Pearl's food bowl. I filled it up and put Julie down so she can eat. I noticed that the house was a lot cleaner too. Then I went into the living room and watched TV. Something I haven't done in three years I believe, last time I watched it me and my three best friends were watching the news before we got swept in to some worlds and were separated. I remember that I met Sora, Goofy, Donald, and met many worlds with them just to save his two best friends. It was fun though. Right now he and his friends, Riku and Kairi are back at Destiny Islands I think, but Sora text me that he was going to leave again. I saw that _Date my Mom_ was on MTV I always loved that channel!

Yesterday

Mariah POV

Mom and I just entered this new city in Japan, looking for a new life out of Germany. My mom wanted a new job and wanted to live with her boyfriend, Travis Ace, who she has been dating for the past three years. He is a traveler and a retired general and now vice president of a company, I talked with him a couple times on the computer, he seems nice and like a dad I always wanted.

Besides possibly having a new dad I'm going to start eighth grade, I missed the first couple weeks but I went there for a tour yesterday all the teachers seemed nice. Nicer then the nuns at my school. The school had uniforms but the uniforms are cuter and actually something I would wear outside of school instead of long plaid skirts and old dress tops with a tie. I was going to start tomorrow.

"Mariah, dear look at all the stores here" My mom said pleased, a total shop alcoholic. "Wonderful prices too!"

"Mom if you are thinking about shopping right now can you please take me to my new home first!" I am so excited! I could have a fresh start in everything! The only thing I miss is I can't see my friends for probably forever. My mom just looked overhead. She brushed her blonde pixie length hair with her fingers as she walked up some stairs that lead to a beautiful fountain.

"It's so beautiful" my mom said happily as she rushed toward it. I inspect the fountain and looked at the details. Maybe I'll draw this later. "Come now Mariah, we are almost there" as she grabbed my hand.

About ten minutes later we got to our new home. "Travis!"

"Melody!"

Then they embraced each other. It looked like something out of a movie. So then we toured our house with Travis. I saw my new bedroom. It was pink and white. I went next door and saw another bedroom that looked like mine only it had a balcony and had more gold and lots of purple accents. Was there another girl living here? I asked myself.

"Mariah!" my mom and Travis called up.

"Coming"

We ate lunch and unpacked. At seven Travis was going to take my mom on a date. He told me to just sleep in bed and watch TV. So I did about two hours later. I hit the news and saw a dark angel flying across the screen. The news people called him Phantom Dark and he went into a museum. I was scared actually. I turned off the TV and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I must be dreaming I thought to myself. I decided to paint a still life of the vase of flowers. About an hour later Travis and my mom came home. I went downstairs and saw my mom beaming a smile.

"Guess what hon!" She squealed out

"What?" I asked.

"I'm getting married to Travis" Then she held his hand.

"That's great!" I squealed back.

Then we both had some cake and went to bed. I heard the door open the open and close again later. Must be Travis checking to make sure no burglars were around here. I fell asleep.

Daisuke's POV

As I took a shower and got in my pajamas I climbed up my ladder into my bed. I was so tired. I also thought about Ericka a little. I also was thinking about the new student coming in tomorrow. Our teacher was talking about how we are going to have a new student on Friday. Everyone is pretty excited about the new kid. Then I thought about Dark what is he planning next.

"We are stealing at the museum at 9:00 tomorrow!" Dark said in my head.

"How can you hear me!"

"I can hear your thoughts!"

"How is it possible! Not to mention creepy!"

"Well kind of hard not to hear them when your right there!"

"I don't want you to hear me!"

"Too bad I'm here whether you like it or not!"

Great I thought to myself as Dark just laughed. I can't believe it I'm not safe in my mind from him!

"That's right!" Dark said

"Shut up!"

Dark was silent. I thought he decided to go asleep. I was wrong though he started to talk again after two minutes.

"I'm bored. Can't I just go outside! Why you sleep?" he asked.

"No! I can't sleep knowing your flying around in the sky!"

"Come on! I've been gone for forty years! I want to do something after doing nothing for forty long years!"

"You're so annoying!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

I decided to just ignore him.

"Geez, you're real nice! Just ignore me! Fine I'll go to sleep again!" said angry Dark

Finally.

"I'll be back" Dark said.

This is going to be a long year with Dark.

"You bet it is!"

"Would you shut up already?"

Next Morning

I got up late so I quickly brushed my teeth got my uniform on and went outside with some toast in my mouth. I saw Mr. Ace open his front door in his grey suit.

"Morning, Daisuke" he greeted as he was walking toward his car.

"Morning" I greeted back as I put the toast in my mouth and started to run.

I was almost late as it is. My train for school was late, there were a lot of people walking around. Dark is on TV as I walked passed the electronic store, there were cars everywhere, it was just crazy! I finally made it to class. I sat in my first desk my the window, I looked up at the clock and saw there were about five more minutes till class begin. I heard Risa, the girl I like talk about Dark. I listened,

"Dark is so amazing!" squealed Risa.

"No he isn't! He's just a pervert!" Riku said angrily.

"No he isn't! You haven't even met him!"

Riku looked like she was about to say something but stopped. Then she said, "How would you know he's amazing, when could be nothing but a major horn ball!"

Ouch that had to burn; good thing Dark's not up.

"No he isn't I just know he isn't!" Risa argued back.

"How would you know? You just saw him steal something on TV! That's criminal!"

"He stole for the greater good!"

"WHAT are you stupid? Who would ever steal for the greater good?"

Dark would, I guess.

"Dark would, I just know it!" Risa said romantically. Clasping her hands together.

"You're so stubborn" replied Riku

"You're so harsh"

"You're so naïve"

"You're so judgmental"

Then it continued on with you're so, whatever. I looked outside. Then I heard footsteps coming to me. I turned around and I saw Risa and Riku staring down at me.

"Hey Daisuke" Risa opened up "I was wondering if you would go with me to see Dark" Was this for real? "Riku won't go with me"

"For good reason!" Riku cut in.

"Riku, shush!" Risa growled out as she put her finger in front of her mouth. "Anyway would you?"

I looked at Risa, who gave me huge puppy dog eyes. Then at Risa mouthing 'Don't do it' I don't know what to do, it sounds like Dark is working again tonight so I wouldn't be with her. So I said yes. Why did I do that! What was I thinking!

"You're the best Daisuke!" Risa hugged me.

Oh god what if I turned into Dark! I know stare at Riku! Risa let go of me!

"Arigato" then Risa walked back to her seat.

"Mata ne" Riku said as she walked back to her seat. I noticed it was about time for class, I was surprised that the teacher was not in yet. Some of the annoying guys in our class started to say a bunch of unnecessary things. But they stopped right away when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us" Ms Lin said as she put a stack of test papers on her desk.

Everyone is silent and listening to Ms Lin.

"She came all the way from Europe. Please welcome Mariah"

Then a beautiful blonde girl came in. She had pale features, long golden blonde straight hair, and looked very fit. She also had bright blue eyes to complete her look. All the boys were in all of her look.

"I came from Germany to be precise" Mariah said politely to Ms Lin.

"Ah Germany, beautiful place. Well you came on a good day we are going to the mountains."

"NO!" Replied the whole class

"We go there every year!" said a student.

"I don't feel good" replied another student.

"No everyone is going whether they like it or not!" said Ms Lin.

Everyone got they're coats on and walked out of the room. Some of the girls and boys surrounded Mariah asking her questions like what is Germany like. What is her old school like? Would she miss her country? Risa was behind me complaining about the cold to Riku. Riku just kept walking and said nothing.

"Okay class we're at the entrance so move up!" Ms Lin screamed out to the class


	3. What ever happened to Riku and Daisuke?

Chapter 3

An Angel?

Mariah's POV

"Of course I'll miss Germany! It's my homeland after all" I said for the one hundredth time. We were very high up in the mountains now and I heard a girl behind me complaining about the cold for a long time. It was starting to annoy me a little.

"Oh no!" cried the girl.

I turned around to see that her hat flew all the way to a tree branch and just sat there. "Can you get it Riku?" The brunette asked with puppy eyes.

"Oh sure Risa I'll risk my limbs for it and-ARE YOU NUTS! Just buy a new one when we get back" The one named Riku said as she just kept walking.

"But Riku! It's my favorite hat in the whole wide world."

"Fine" Riku said.

"Whoa! Are you serious!?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me. No turning back now. "We are hundreds of feet in the air; if you fall you have no chance!"

"It's fine I do this for my sister all the time! Besides I can get it" Riku replied back as she started to climb up.

"I'll help" said the red headed boy. "I'll get it while you hold it k?"

At first Riku just looked at him then stepped aside. "Deal" she said then looked at Risa with a face that seem to read, 'You better be grateful for risking our lives for you ungrateful girl'

The red head climbed out slowly to the hat while Riku held the branch to make sure it doesn't fall.

"Who's the red head?" I whispered to the girl next to me.

"That's Daisuke Niwa" she whispered back.

"Thanks"

Then I heard a snap and Riku and Daisuke plunge down in the darkness.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Risa as she grabbed the hat that flew back to her. "Riku and Daisuke are probably dead because of me! WHY! Why did I have to ask them to do this! Now they're dead and I'll regret this for the rest of my life! Mom would hate me! SO WOULD DAD BECAUSE I mistakenly killed Riku plus Daisuke! Then the Niwas would hate me all for what! A STUPID HAT!"

I was in shock I decided to look down the edge. They were no where in sight.

"Do you see them Mariah?" Mizu asked me.

"No I don't" I said

Daisuke's POV

"Ow" Was all I said after the fall, but I said it in a different voice. I looked at my hands. They were bigger then mine and my legs were longer. I must have turned into dark and he flew to a safer place. But where's Riku? I looked around frantic, and then I saw her lying still on the ground. I need to turn back into me, she can't see me as Dark! I looked straight at Riku and turned back into me. Just in time too before she awoke surprised.

"What happened!" She screamed as she looked around.

"We fell" I said rather calmly.

"Well we need to go" she said as she is getting up. "Ow! My leg! It hurts!"

"Here let me help" I said as I got down. "Just sit on me and I'll climb up the mountain there. If we get there we will be able to meet up with everyone."

"Oh no you don't want to carry me. I'm much too heavy."

"Riku its fine you're not heavy" I said to her still in the same position.

"Alright fine" Riku said back as she went on my back.

I started to climb up the cliff. It was hard but I can't let Riku know that. I can do this. After a couple minutes I almost reached the top. I started to go backwards.

"Don't give up Niwa-kun. Riku said trying to keep a calm voice. I kept at it, my hands were covered in sweat. So was my face, and the cold air blew right in it. I kept at it till finally I made it up.

"Good job Niwa-kun!" Riku shouted out happily then hugged me. I hugged her back. What is happening though, I feel like Risa never existed right now. I felt there at the moment that I like Riku. Riku broke off from the hug and looked at me with a bright red face.

"Sorry about that" she said.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"No you like Risa" then she attempted to get up but failed and grunted as she fell down.

"But-"

"It's fine, we should wait for them to find us." Then Riku laid down. I did the same. We both started to talk about the upcoming track season and a little about risa's obsession over Dark. Dark was listening and sighed after hearing all the stuff Risa did to try to get him to love her.

"I never seen her, I wonder if she's good looking?" Dark asked

'Shut it pervert' I said to him in my thoughts. 'besides she's my age not yours, you're like what 400 years old'

"Like I could find someone around my age"

'Try looking for someone around 18'

"Like that Ericka Ace we met yesterday?"

'Yeah! Her!'

"Niwa-kun are you listening"

"What?"

"Niwa-kun!"

"Sorry I was just thinking where they could be"

"Who? Our classmates?"

"Yeah"

"No clue, you think they are looking down there?"

"I don't know let me shout down there."

"HELLO!? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!!!!HELLO! THIS IS DAISUKE!!!!!HEEEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I heard my reply echo multiple times but no replies were echoing back. I shouted again. No reply. I went back to lie down with Riku. She gave a worried look. I was scared too. I might have to bring Dark out.

"Finially!"

'Not just yet!'

No reply.

Thanks for reading I will get their rescue up next chapter. Dark and Ericka will have some action soon! Later!


End file.
